


The Queen’s Guard

by LetsGoLesbiansLetsGo



Category: Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children - Ransom Riggs
Genre: Abe’s either dead or just doesn’t exist, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, But Jacob (maybe) exists?, But not Abe, Don’s Ask, F/F, I haven to decided yet, I underestimated how long this bitch was going to be, I’m sorry, Mild Blood, SO, Slow Burn, Wait... I might kill victor, nothing personal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 19:31:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16604156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetsGoLesbiansLetsGo/pseuds/LetsGoLesbiansLetsGo
Summary: I can’t find much emwyn, or like, lesbians in general, so here we are.





	The Queen’s Guard

Victor and I walk out into the quiet woods in solemn silence. In his arm he carries our mother. She had died early this morning. No, she didn’t just _die,_ her husband, my stepfather killed her. But it’s not like anyone will help us, or believe us for that matter, Victor had already asked another townsperson for help, several, in fact, it was always the same answer

”No, Mr. Bruntly would never do that! You’re just unhappy because your actual dad died!” It was awful to be this helpless.

I’m startled out of my thoughts by Victor grabbing my shoulder. 

“We’re here, Bronwyn.” He said

all around us were brightly blossoming flowers, the sun was bright in the sky, and I could hear the sound of rushing water somewhere in the distance. It all felt like a cruel joke. How could the world shine so brightly when something this awful has happened? I looked at Mum’s cold face and then at Victor, who was now kneeling on the ground digging out chunks of earth. A grave.

”Why here Victor?” I asked, I probably will never be able so see the beauty in this place for a very long time, if ever

Victor took a long time to answer, when I looked back at him, I noticed he was crying, he took a shaky breath,

”Well, when you were very young, and even when you weren’t born yet, we would go here with Mum, especially when he started to get really bad. She really loved this place, I, I thought it would be fitting that this would be her final resting place” he choked out through tears.

I nodded, this place was very nice. I knelt down with Victor to help dig. When we had finished, Victor carefully set our mother down in the grave. We didn’t know any prayers, but Victor had brought the small lyre that our father gave him before he died, which he played instead of reciting a prayer. We both threw in a handful of dirt, and covered the hole with the rest of the dirt together. 

Then we started the miserable trek back home 


End file.
